


Stuck

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 36: Sleepless. Set during ‘Blink’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 36: Sleepless. Set during ‘Blink’.

The fact that the Doctor barely sleeps has never been as obvious as when he’s stuck in 1969. There’s little he can do but wait around for certain events to unfold.

He can’t even fill the time that Martha’s off getting some rest with activity to keep his mind busy enough to ease the passing of time. As it stands, they don’t even have enough money for him to waste on things like books for entertainment.

Martha grows inestimably frustrated with him. The Doctor thinks that she cannot possibly understand just how hard being stuck like this is on him.


End file.
